The Devil and the Champ
by angelusgrl
Summary: Angel looses his soul or did he? Find out about what kind of mischeif Angelus can make in a week.
1. The Devil and the Champ

THE DEVIL AND THE CHAMP  
Angel {chapter 1}   
A knocking came from outside my door. My mind awoke from its light   
slumber. I did not want to answer. I knew already who it was and I   
didn't care. (Yes you do.) Her voice came from outside the door.   
Sometimes like honey, but mostly like a whine of a child.   
(But you want her. You want to taste her sweet blood.)  
  
"Angel its time to get up. Your blood is going to get cold and we   
all know how you hate that. I really don't feel like hearing you   
bitch over it." Cordelia whined. I didn't answer her; I wasn't in   
the mood to. "Don't make me come in there. You know eventually I   
will and you won't be happy with me." She said from the outside   
stomping her foot onto the floor. The sound of her foot echoed  
throughout my brain.   
  
I knew her well enough to know that if I didn't respond she'd come   
in. She knew I slept nude most nights and she would hesitate to come   
in. (Tell her to come in. You know you want to feel her warmth. You   
know you want to know how warm her insides are.) I ignored the   
whispering in my brain. I had to call out from my haze to her. Let   
her know that she needed to leave me be.   
  
"I'm not ready to get out of bed yet. Let me rest, how am I supposed   
to be the Champ if I'm worn out? Do you have an answer for that?" I   
said harshly, I didn't mean to sound that way but I did and I didn't   
feel like taking it back.  
  
"But you never sleep in. Are you sick?" she asked in her voice that   
irritated the hell out of me.  
  
"Leave me be Cordy." I called out to her. I heard her sigh with   
frustration and stomp down the stairs. I listened to her stomp all   
the way to the bottom.  
  
'Alone at last.' I thought to myself. (Are you really alone?)  
  
That voice again. Sometimes I hate it, yet sometimes it's my only   
company in the world. My soulless self; my Angelus. For some reason   
he's been active. I feel him getting restless in my body. He misses   
the game, the hunt, the kill. He also misses the feel of a woman under   
him. Just as I do; I miss the way their warmth felt. I also miss the   
sticky, sweet, salty way that humans melt in my mouth. I'm still an   
animal and sometimes I want to be the animal he craves. Sometimes I   
want to let go. (Then let go.)  
  
"I can't Angelus. You know this." I said out loud to my empty room.  
(Why not?) he asked in that sickly sweet way.  
"Because I have to be here to save the world. To help my friends."   
I said as I sat up in my bed.  
  
(Ah yes, your friends. They'd turn on you in a flash if they thought   
they were in trouble. Even your own son would turn on you.) He hissed.  
  
"I know. I feel my boy growing to hate me everyday. She wants me and   
not him. In return he resents me for it." I said as I slipped into my   
pants that I had left lying on the floor.  
  
(How could I forget her? Cordy. You want her just as bad as she wants   
you. Take her. Make her scream and bleed. Make her want more then taste her sweet juice. Let her know who's the boss. Then be free.) he said.  
  
"I want to. You know that I do. I want to loose myself and my soul in   
her." I said out loud to myself as I walked barefoot across the floor.   
I think to myself how much I love the feel of carpet between my toes   
and he agrees silently with me.  
  
(Do you really want to let me free? Do you want to loose all power   
over your body for just a short time to let me out?) he asked.  
  
"No I don't want you to be back. I just want her. You know that I   
don't love her. I can't, I remember her as a teen and how she's grown   
from then makes me want her, but not love her. I love only one person   
in this dreadful world and will always love just one person. Alas, we   
cannot be as one together. So I'll take almost the next best thing." I   
laughed to myself and for some reason I sounded like him. Evil.  
  
(Oh yes, your Slayer and we can't forget those Scooby's of hers now   
can we? How charmin. You still love the child. She does stir a certain   
feelin in the loins don't she? Just thinkin about the way she smells   
and the way she fights gets me in some sort of frenzy. Almost good   
enough to eat. And yes I do know you don't love Cordy. Who could?   
But just thinkin of her makes things stir in your brain. Evil, dark   
things.   
Let me out Angel. You know you want to. You know you want to taste   
fresh, human blood again. You know it because I know it. I feel what   
you're feeling. I know what your thinkin, I crave what you crave. Let   
me out of this jail!) he said getting heated as he talked.  
  
I knew he was right. I didn't want him to be right, but as usual he  
was and I knew it. I stopped walking around my room and plopped down   
in my chair. I knew how to let him out. I knew how to manipulate my   
body, soul, and mind in such a way that my soul could be free, yet   
able to come back any time I knew I had to be back. He knew this too.  
We were the only two creatures in this world that did. Though I knew   
it made him furious to know that only I held this power within my soul  
and not him.  
  
(Come on Angel. Let me out; let me take that girl of yours. You'll feel  
her too. I won't kill her or any of the others. Hell I won't even   
touch them if you don't want me too. You know me you know I never lie.   
I find no need to, and even if I did you'd know because you are me.)   
He said.   
  
I was beginning to give in. I knew what he said was true and my mind   
was going the same way his heart was. My whole body ached for this   
release. I needed to let go, but then again I didn't trust him. I   
thought about my friends and all those people he'd hurt. I did know   
that he'd never lie to me. He couldn't because we were one in the same. We knew each other too well. It made me sick sometimes.   
  
"How do I know they'll be safe?" I asked him as the question fled out  
into the air of my room.  
  
(Because I'd act like you until I left this place you call home. I   
won't put on my leather pants that I love oh so much until I go out to  
play. If I fooled your Buffy I should be able to fool this gang of   
people you like to call your friends.) He said trying to hold back his  
excitement.   
  
"How long do you want to play?" I asked him and I felt my insides   
turn. He was acting like a mortal child hoping for a treat to some   
land his parents had promised him.   
  
(Are you serious? You know I don't like to be messed with.) He said,   
trying to see if I was toying with him or not.   
  
"I wouldn't lie to you, but if you hurt my friends or my son I will   
be back and you'll never be allowed to play again." I said.  
  
(I would like a week. And if I'm a good little vamp will I be able to  
play again?) He asked me in that seductive tone.  
  
"I might, it depends. If I let you out you have to be sitting in this  
chair in a week from now."  
  
(I will. Another question comes to mind. Can I take Cordy for you? You   
know you want me too.)  
  
I don't care, but no feeding on her and no hurting her. Be gentle with  
her. I know how you are and you know how I am so watch it."  
  
(Okay Mr. Over protective. I won't be rough with her and I'll act just  
like you.)  
  
I sigh and begin to let go of myself. I knew he'd stick to his word  
because he knew I had the power to come back any time I felt like   
coming back. He thought of me as his chip. He also knew that if he  
went back on his word I'd come back at the worst tine for him.  
  
I let go completely and begin to float. I was free yet I could still  
hear, see, smell, touch, and taste but I wasn't in control. He was   
in control and for once I was glad that he was and that I wasn't.   
THE END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Freedom

Freedom  
  
Eyes open and I look around the room to see if  
I am free. A smile escapes from my lips and I   
Know that the Champ has let me free. Time to   
act upon this new freedom and call to his   
beloved Cordy.   
  
"Cordy, my sweet. Would you come up here for a moment?"  
I call to her as I push myself out of my chair. I  
listen for the thunderous roar of her feet   
stomping up the staircase. Soon enough shes  
making her way upstairs.   
  
"Yes Angel?" she asks with arrogence.  
  
"I just wanted to say good mornin to yah."  
  
"Huh?" she asks giving me a look. I smile at her  
and walk across the room to the door. I shut it  
softly and look at her. "Whats going on Angel?"   
she asks worridly.   
  
"Nothing." I say smoothly as I advance on her and kiss her   
deeply.   
  
She says nothing, she justs melts against me. Her   
kiss is so warm. I want more. I can smell the blood  
rushing through her vains and I know that its so close,   
yet I'm not allowed to taste it.   
  
I push her softly to the bed where I lay her down.  
She does nothing to stop me as I pull off her shirt.  
I laugh to myself and I take her like he would. She  
doesn't stop me, which is surprising because she could   
loose her Champ for this. I don't think she cares.   
  
I watch her from beneath me. I watch her climax and I   
get off her. I lay beside her and watch her breath. I   
want to taste that tempting blood so much and I know I   
can't. She looks at me uncertainly.   
  
"Yes my pet?" I ask acting innocent.   
  
"Are you still my Angel?" she asks looking at my eyes  
trying to see into my soul.  
  
"Yes my Darlin'," I say as I roll out of bed,"now you   
stay here and rest for awhile. I'm goin to check on the  
crew and get a bite to eat." I dress and kiss her once more  
before I head down stairs.   
  
'That was the hardest thing I've ever done.' I think to   
myself as I walk slowly down the stairs. I stop before I  
reach the bottom though. A smell crept to my nose and   
it was something I knew from my past. Jasmine's and   
the moon. I knew that Dru was close, but I didn't know   
how close.  
  
I get to the bottom of the stairs and I am greeted  
by Fred. I look at her and she smiles at me. I fake  
a smile for her and I move past her. She follows me  
and I can hear her heartbeat from beneath her breasts.  
I want to take her in my arms and suck the blood from  
her throat. To drain her of her life. I couldn't though.  
If I did that Chump would be back and I'd go back into  
that prision I call home.   
  
I fight the urges and get to the refrigerator full of   
pigs blood. 'Ugh! How can he stand to eat this shit?'   
I ask myself as I smell the contents in the package.   
I warm it up and glup it fast so I don't taste it. I   
had to make it look as real as possible.   
  
After I drink the shit he calls food I turn to Fred.   
"So where is everyone?" I ask her.  
  
"Connor, Gunn, and Wesley are all in the basement  
with a really creepy looking vampire. Wes says you   
know her so their tying her up. They want to know  
what you want to do with her before they do anything  
else. And Lauren, well, he's out doing what he does.  
I really don't know where he is." she says while looking  
at the floor.  
  
"Fred, Hon, why do you insist on looking at the floor?"  
  
"I - I don't know why."   
  
"Well don't. Its embarrassin to us as a department." I  
say to her as I make my way to the basement door. She   
made a noise in the back of her throat and I knew she'd   
be keeping her head up from now on.   
  
I get to the basement door and open it slowly. I breath in   
the air and I feel shes near. My heart pounds, figuratively  
speaking. I look over the railing and there she is, my  
beloved childe. My Drusilla. They were still tying her   
when I walked down the stairs. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"The light has gone from the Angel sent from heaven."   
she giggled.  
  
The boys turned to look at me. I smiled at them and   
they gave me a look. "So what are we planning on doing   
with her?" I ask sounding like him.  
  
"Well we were hoping you'd tell us what to do." Wesley   
said. "But what does she mean 'the light has gone?'" he   
asked.  
  
"I don't know. You know how she is. She's not right in   
the head." I say.   
  
They look at me like I'm a stranger and I smile at them.  
Apparently its good enough for them and they seem to   
relax a little.  
  
"Would you guys let me and her alone for awhile please?"  
I ask. Wesley nods and he leads the other two up the   
stairs. Connor gives me that look of distrust though and  
I get a feeling he knows. I say nothing to him. I do watch   
watch them walk up the stairs and shut the door before I   
turn to her.  
  
"You shouldn't say things like that my pet." I say to her   
and she smiles.  
  
"You are my Daddy? No more glowing ball of fire, now its   
dark and cold. Shhh. Listen to the cold." she giggles.  
  
I smile and look at her. How little shes changed. "Dru, love,  
how about you and I leave this place for awhile?"   
  
She looks at me and nods slowly. I take that as a yes and  
I untie her. Then I lift her up and over my shoulder and   
take her out to the car. I place her in the passanger seat  
and begin to walk to the other side until I am stopped.  
There in my way is Conner. I stare at him and he asks a   
simple question.  
  
"Where are you going father?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. gone

smile at this boy. My mind searching for a reason   
  
as to why I was leaving with who seemed to be an   
  
enemy. I am thankful to have such a mind like mine.  
  
I come up with the best reason possible. I step closer  
  
to him and I smell a hint of fear. Not a lot and not  
  
from him.   
  
"I am taking her to Sunnydale where her Spike is."  
  
I say with a smile that makes me feel sick.  
  
"If you leave with her I'll have to tell the others  
  
about you." he says with a smile unlike my own.  
  
"What are you talking about my son?" I ask him  
  
eyeing him slightly.   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. . . Angelus."   
  
My eyes narrow in on him. I wonder how he knows   
  
the truth about who I am. He stands away from me  
  
staring into my eyes. I brace myself and glare at this   
  
arrogant boy.   
  
"How do you know?" I ask him with venom to my words.  
  
"Well we are flesh and blood. Did you think you could   
  
become the beast without my knowing?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"My only thought to you leaving is why did you not harm   
  
the others? Was it so you didn't call attention to your  
  
return?"  
  
"Well aren't we so full of questions today? Why should I tell   
  
you anything. You are nothing to me but something   
  
I would like to take a bite out of. Though I am not allowed  
  
to touch you." I say looking threateningly into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you so don't look at me that way.   
  
What do you mean your not allowed to bite me?"   
  
"You know you're delaying my leaving. I have no more time  
  
for your petty questions. Now get out of my way so I   
  
can leave." I growl at him.  
  
"If you leave I tell the others, the others tell   
  
Buffy, Buffy hunts you down, no more you." he says.  
  
"Fine, what do you want from me then?"  
  
"Take me with you. There's no reason for me to be here  
  
really. I'll be quiet and I won't bother you, but I want   
  
to see the girl he fell in love with and I want to see  
  
her gang of pathetic followers." he says to me looking   
  
seriously into my eyes.  
  
Knowing I can't win this battle I give in and let him   
  
come with me. Dru moves a little in the seat and I know  
  
she doesn't like the idea of him coming either. I ignore   
  
the nagging sensation of wanting to drain the life out of   
  
him. To claim back what is rightfully mine in the first  
  
place, because it is my blood that runs through his body.  
  
I stop thinking about killing him when I notice the look  
  
of utter delight on his face. I know that this boy has  
  
a great hate for life. I felt for him. It was as if he   
  
wasn't just my son, it was if he was something greater.  
  
He was in a place like prison for most of his life  
  
and I'm in prison for the rest of mine. Sometimes  
  
I wish that soul boy would kill himself from grief and   
  
release us both.   
  
I hop into my car and look at Dru sitting next to me.   
  
I smile at her then I start the engine. We set off for   
  
Sunndydale and I know its going to be a long couple of   
  
hours with him and her. She doesn't have a soul to worry  
  
about and he feels nothing. As for me, I am not allowed   
  
to enjoy this freedom I have reclaimed.   
  
The only thing I could think of right at that moment was  
  
Buffy and those stupid fucking scoobies. How I loath them,  
  
and yet I am drawn to them. I thought about the way her blood   
  
tasted. Through his lips I got a taste and how strong and  
  
sweet it was. I want more. I needed it. I was going to get   
  
it no matter what.   
  
End 


	4. The Arrival

The Arrival   
  
We arrived in Sunnydale with good time.   
  
The sun wouldn't be up for hours and   
  
hopefully we'd find Spike before the   
  
sun came up. I stop the car in a   
  
empty parking lot in the middle  
  
of town. I knew that if it was in the   
  
middle of town no one would touch it  
  
or suspect anything.   
  
Dru looks at me after we stop and I   
  
know she's thinking about how she   
  
could keep me as her Daddy. It hurts  
  
me to know that my old gang is gone.  
  
The only one of us that is still in the  
  
game is Dru. I'm not allowed to hunt   
  
because I'm not allowed into the world   
  
and Spike, well Spike has a chip.  
  
I look at my son sitting in the backseat  
  
still. It surprises me to know that he   
  
didn't take off. That was what I had   
  
expected from him. I knew that he had a   
  
habit of taking off and having the gang  
  
go look for him.   
  
"You didn't expect me to be sitting back  
  
here once the car stopped, did you?" he   
  
asked looking at me with evil eyes. He   
  
reminds me so much of myself when I was   
  
able to be free.  
  
"No, Conner, I didn't." I admit to him.  
  
"Well Angelus, I have no idea where we  
  
are so how am I supposed to take off?"  
  
"Good point."   
  
"Shh. . . I can hear the stars. They sing   
  
to me. They say the little one is underground.  
  
Trickle, trickle, trickle goes the water.   
  
Run down the stairs, watch the mouse in the  
  
walls." Dru said dreamily.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Conner asked.  
  
"You can't understand her? She said that Spike  
  
is underground with Buffy watchin him." I   
  
say looking at her, she looks back at me with  
  
those haunted eyes and smiles.  
  
"Ah, Daddy still knows. Daddy still understands."  
  
"Yes Darlin, I do." I watch as a light flickers  
  
in her eyes. In some ways she is still that innocent  
  
girl I drove insane and in some ways she is a full   
  
grown vampire, with a lust for blood as strong as   
  
mine.   
  
I kiss her cheek then slide out of the car. Conner  
  
gets out and Dru follows. They walk to the   
  
side of me. I follow my instincts and my nose.  
  
I know Dru is doing the some thing. We're   
  
feeling the area and searching for her Spike  
  
and my Slayer.  
  
Something in the air excites me, I feel her.   
  
Something about her sends off this thumping  
  
in the ground. Maybe its because shes so strong,  
  
or maybe its because I've got some of her   
  
blood running through my veins.  
  
I feel Dru tense next to me. I know she feels   
  
the Slayer too and for some reason Conner felt  
  
her too. I look at him and all I see is a rush  
  
of excitement and hope in his eyes. This was  
  
the woman who his father loved, hated, and   
  
wanted all at once. He felt her like Dru  
  
and I felt her and it made me question his   
  
humanity.  
  
"I can feel something strong coming closer to us."  
  
he said.  
  
"Thats the Slayer." I say as I walk towards the   
  
thumping in the ground.  
  
"Bunny in the woods. Hip hop, hip hop. Scared little   
  
bunny runs away from nasty wolves, brave little   
  
bunny stays to fight."   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"She said that Buffy has Anya with her.  
  
Anya usually runs if she doesn't think   
  
she can win. Buffy never runs."   
  
"Ah. How is it that you can understand her   
  
and no one else can?"  
  
"I'm not the only one. Spike can too. But I made  
  
her. Now shh, the Slayer is getting close."  
  
Out of the shadows of dark her figure came into view.  
  
How I longed to take her life away. How I longed  
  
to drain her of her blood, of her power. I felt this  
  
sensation racing through my body when I saw her.   
  
Dru began humming a dreadfully mornful song   
  
and I waited for Buffy to come to us.   
  
Suddenly I felt something I hadn't felt before.   
  
It was a different thumping. Almost as strong as hers  
  
but not mortal. Dru squealed in delight and   
  
I spun around to face Spike. How he had snuck up   
  
on us I'll never guess.   
  
"Hello, Angelus." he said slowly and smiled. Once  
  
again I had let down my senses and suddenly I   
  
had a stake to my back and a Slayer on the other   
  
end.  
  
"We've been expecting you." she said.  
  
END 


	5. What

Ch. 5 What??  
  
If I had a heart beat this would have been the moment mortals   
  
speak of. When they are so startled their heart "stops". I tense   
  
my body and as quick as I could I spin around and snatch the   
  
stake away from Buffy. She stares at me without fear, without any  
  
sort of emotion. She looked empty and alone. So worn out from this   
  
war. At least this was my guess. Spike came towards me but stopped  
  
when Buffy put her hand up. I laughed to myself. This poor lost  
  
creature in love with the Slayer even before he had a soul.  
  
"What do you mean you were waitin for us?" I ask.  
  
"Wesley called us. Cordy and you had sex and Angel wouldn't  
  
go to bed with her even if he wanted to. Hes too afraid he'd   
  
lose his soul. Though that doesn't explain why you're here." she  
  
answered.  
  
"Well, you don't know your Golden boy very well do yah darlin?"  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm on a leash. I'm not allowed to bring harm to you, your friends,  
  
or his." I say with my teeth clenched tightly together. I had to   
  
restrain myself from ripping her throat out in one bloody mess.  
  
"Oh well, that explaines every thing then now doesn't it?" she said  
  
as she rolled her eyes. I heard Dru growl at her for being a   
  
smartass. Buffy tore her eyes from me and stared at Dru for a moment.  
  
"You haven't died yet?" she asked my childe. Dru looked at her  
  
and smiled.  
  
"No, but you have. You die every time the moon crosses the sky.  
  
Look at the stars around you. You are the brightest, yet you are   
  
beginning to fade with the black hole that surrounds your heart.   
  
Listen to the moon, it talks to you. It sings you its secrets and   
  
you turn off the light to it. Bad, bad little girl." Dru sang in   
  
a odd song. I laughed at it and Spike looked angry.  
  
"What the hell did she just say??" Buffy asked with a slight hint of   
  
anger.   
  
"She said that you are the brightest star in your little world, Spike  
  
is the moon, and the other stars are the Slayer wannabes. She said  
  
that your lost and you igonre all the things that should help you   
  
along the way." I say and she nods.  
  
"Well, life is tough right now and its gotten a little tougher   
  
because now I have to kill you and be rid of the only one who is   
  
almost as strong as I am." she said and I knew that there would  
  
be a fight.  
  
"Darlin I'm not here to fight you. Dru and I have come back for   
  
our Spike. If you don't mind handin him over we'll leave and   
  
be out of your hair." I say to her and I hear Spike growl behind   
  
us. He tried to act tough in front of the Slayer, but I could   
  
feel his fear. I knew what he was thinking. He remembered what it  
  
was like living with me. I knew he rememebered all the times I   
  
beat him and left him to die in the open sunlight. Always she had  
  
to save him though. Dru always snuck down to where he was to save  
  
him.   
  
"Fuck you! I'm not going any where with you three. And why is there   
  
three of you? Who the hell is this kid?" Spike asked with a touch  
  
of panic that dripped from his lips and into my ears. I knew none  
  
of the others could tell that he was mortified at the idea of coming  
  
with Dru and I.  
  
"Why do you care about the boy?" I asked and before he could answer  
  
Buffy spoke again.  
  
"I was wondering who he was too, Angelus. Is he a capture and you  
  
two are playing with him or is he this infamous Conner I heard all  
  
about from Cordy and Wesley?"  
  
I laugh to myself. Thinking how foolish this girl was. How cocky   
  
she thinks she is. The urge came back to me. I wanted to kill   
  
her. To slam her face into the ground and lap up the blood. I ball  
  
my hand into a fist and start to draw back when I relized that   
  
I would be trapped forever if I hit her. I relax my body and look   
  
at her.  
  
"I'm Conner." said the boy from behind me. He took a step closer  
  
to me.  
  
"Ah. So you're the one everyone talks about."   
  
"I guess." he said shrugging her off.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I'd love to stay here and chat with you all but I have  
  
business to do. You cannot have Spike, but you can follow me." she  
  
said and I look at her as if she's lost her mind. "Oh and if you don't  
  
come with me I'll stake you."   
  
We follow her because I didn't feel like dying today and because  
  
Dru was the only one of the Scourge left. I couldn't let her turn   
  
into dust like Darla. Buffy lead us down the ally she had come   
  
from and Anya came out from behind that shadows. She followed   
  
Buffy closely, often looking over her shoulder to see me. I'd   
  
wink at her and she'd make a noise and look ahead again. Spike   
  
followed us making sure we didn't escape.   
  
I let myself fall back a bit to walk next to Dru. She looked at  
  
me and knew what I was thinking. Conner knew too. I waited for the   
  
right moment and we fled. We were gone in the flash of an eye.   
  
I knew Spike would be able ot follow us, but Buffy wouldn't. We run  
  
until we get to my house. My mansion that he used as a hideout  
  
from the sun and people. It was run down now but still my home.  
  
Dru comes in right after me and to my surprise so does Conner. I now  
  
see the boy in a different way. He's not like normal people, in fact  
  
he doesn't seem like a person anymore. To me he is a vampire in  
  
a mortals body.   
  
I sit on the ground and wait. Dru whines and dances a little and   
  
Conner looks puzzled. He doesn't know why we're waiting. Suddenly  
  
Spike rushes in and I jump up and grab him.   
  
"Stupid boy. You should have known you were goin to get captured."  
  
END OF CH. 5 


	6. Together

together  
  
Spike looked at me eye to eye. Never in his life had he ever been that   
  
brave. Not unless he had had to much to drink that night and then   
  
he'd get a beating each time. I can't trace any form of fear in his  
  
presance, not a trace of panic or worry. Something wasn't right.  
  
For a moment I thought Buffy might have been able to keep up with us.  
  
As if reading my mind Spike spoke,"She isn't coming. She's gone back  
  
home. She's begun to plan." He said this so cold and heartless it made  
  
me think his soul was no more, even though I could feel it. I was  
  
still connected to this creature.  
  
"So what made you follow us?" I ask and I watch as Dru walks, or in  
  
her own way, dances towards him.  
  
"Well Sire, I had nothing better to do with my bloody evening."   
  
"Don't be smart with me boy. I will beat the hell out of you like I   
  
used to."   
  
"No you won't. I don't think your souled self would like it very much   
  
if Buffy had to kill you now would he. Are you enjoying your freedom  
  
Angelus?" he asked with a touch of laughter in his voice, but the  
  
laughter couldn't replace the coldness to him.  
  
"Whats wrong with you boy?"  
  
"Do you think I don't know how your here? I have a soul to and guess  
  
what, I can get rid of it too. Just yours is stronger than mine.  
  
He won't let you play that often. I get let out every other week.  
  
And the soul overrided the chip. I get to pick one human a month and  
  
suck the life out of that person. Its like heaven on earth all over  
  
again." he said laughing.  
  
"You lie. You cannot." I spit at him and he laughs. Dru stands behind  
  
him and she nods at me. She knows he can and she knows her Spike and  
  
her daddy are both back for a little while.  
  
"Come Angelus, come play with me and my Dru." he said as he wrapped   
  
his arms around Dru and kissed her like he used to. She melted against  
  
his embrace and I saw her truly happy again. Something that is unusual  
  
for vampires in this age.  
  
"What about the little vampire? The one who does not drink. Does  
  
he get to play too or does he wish to kill us like the others in this  
  
town?" Dru asked Spike, Spike looked at me and I stared at Conner.   
  
"Well boy, what do we do with you?" I asked him.   
  
"Nothing, my senses are tingling, I'm going to go explore the world   
  
that is now surrounding me."  
  
"Then go, but come back here when your done."  
  
"Yes father."   
  
With that he was gone. I swept Dru off her feet and spun her around.  
  
I put her back on the ground and Spike grabbed her. We left the house.  
  
Finally, the world was our playground and we had no limits.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6 


End file.
